More than 13 Gold Coins
by rabbit-miza
Summary: Caesar is a scientist and Valentina is a wild life conservationist. Somehow they met and got married. The day after their wedding Valentina felt insecure of her look. She tried to change her wild demeanor to take up a more normal look of what she thinks a wife should be. Yet, Caesar decided to be more truthful and show Valentina that their marriage is more than 13 gold coins.


**Author is a non-native speaker of the English language. Her apologies for any incorrect grammar present in this fiction**.

/-/

_Author's note: I read on the internet about Las Arras or Las Arras Matrimoniales, the tradition of the 13 gold coins used to signify the groom's pledge to forever support the bride and the bride's pledge to forever be by the side of the groom. But I did so after writing this little fic and have regret doing so, because now I feel like I could write a better one._

_I choose the title 'more than 13 coins' because I wanted a title that is related to a Spanish wedding and to show that their vows are more than just a symbol._

_This crack-pair will forever be my favorite._

_This is for all Valesar's fan. ;)_

/-/

Their story was not a typical one. He was involved in a world-crisis while she defended animals in a small town.

He carried the burden of the world on his shoulder in an attempt to protect his brother from evil.

She was a lone soldier in a battle that no one else would fight; all for the sake of those who shared the world with humans.

They were total opposite. One using his brain to solve problems and the other using the little power she had to gain freedom.

They met through Rex. A normal boy, striving to do what is right against what he wants.

Their love blossoms slowly but gradually because both were oblivious to their feelings.

But being worlds apart made them realize the truth. Together they are an unlikely duo but perfect in every aspect.

He proposed…..and she said yes.

The wedding was small one and consists of only family and some of Rex's buddies. But in the compound of the only place he and Rex could call home, the knot was tied.

The next day, they will leave to begin new adventures.

"Valentina?" Caesar called from outside the door. They were given a spacious room which had a private bathroom; perfect for a newlywed. However, their first night was spent sleeping away the excitement of the after wedding party. There were a lot of dancing…and oh boy can abuela sure dance.

"Are you still changing? Everyone is waiting for us." He said in a sweet manner.

Valentina was in the bathroom. She was a little shy about taking off clothes in front of the man and he did not mind. He had always been patient. If he only he knew how nervous she was. She had a green skirt on and a purple sweater with blue sleeves. A sweater abuela had made for her. She fixed her make-up for the hundredth times and stepped back to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"Mi amor?" Caesar said and knocked gently on the door.

Her heart beats faster at the word and her face blushed, making her cheeks burn red. It took her forever to admit she had feelings for him. Not even after he had poured out his heart by creating a huge sanctuary for the animals she protected. Yet when she had almost lost him did she finally cried out the truth, but that story is for another day.

"I'm… I look ridiculous," She stuttered. "I'm not ready yet," she said while dabbing more powder on her red cheeks.

"Well come out and let me see." Caesar was on the other side, his left shoulder leaning slightly on the door as if that would make him closer to her. Whenever he was like that in front of Rex, his little brother would say he was hopelessly madly deeply in love. But he shrugs it off and says it was only a weird habit he had picked up. Rex would give his 'Yeah right~' and flash him a weird look without fail.

Suddenly the door opened and Caesar almost fell. He managed to catch himself with his right hand gripping the door frame for support. He slowly glanced up. His eyes were glued on the young woman standing before him. Her beauty captivated and froze him in time.

"Well?" she reluctantly asked while she lowers her face, not daring to meet her husband's eyes. Her hair was pulled back and neatly tied with a ribbon into a pony tail. The purple sweater made her look like a teenager. She squirms in discomfort as she felt the man's eyes scan her. Her eyes stole a look at the man and she saw a smile on his face as though he had found something amusing or as he would say 'fascinating'.

"What are you smiling at?" she said trying hard to hide her burning cheek.

The man stood up straight and bluntly said, "Oh, I was just wondering why you don't look like my wife at all."

That comment could make any girl's heart sank. Especially those who had work hard to make themselves impressive for somebody she likes. They would probably think 'I knew I should have put on the pink lipstick instead of the red one' (which Valentina did.)

Valentina did not expect that comment and even though Valentina was a strong woman, she wasn't immune to Caesar's insensitive choice of words.  
So she did what she usually does; retaliate.

"Well then excuse me!" she said harshly and slammed the door shut. However a hand stopped it in its track. A loud 'ba-dump' is heard all the way to a passing Rex, who only paused, shrugged and went on his merry way.

Valentina looked up, surprised and saw Caesar's serious eyes. Not a sign of pain was shown on the man's face. He pushed the door open and walks in. She fought the urge to step backwards because he was giving a threatening aura. But she was Valentina and she stood her ground.  
He advanced closer and did something she did not expect. He cupped her face with both hands while hers automatically went to his ready to retaliate again. But then he kissed her. And her heart beats even louder. Her eyes closed and they stayed that way for a few seconds.

Finally, He pulled away and whispered "Let me finish." He looked straight into her eyes with soft eyes, smiling eyes and not threatening at all.

"I think she's hiding," he whispered "behind this powder." He stroked his thumbs gently against her cheeks erasing most of the powder.

"Evil powder they probably tested on innocent monkeys," he joked.  
She unsuccessfully held back from smiling. She knew well enough that her make-up were the most Eco friendly product ever.

"There…" he said as he had wiped most of the powder away.  
"I think I can see her now. But not quite. She's still hiding somewhere." he held her gaze.

"Why don't you call her out then?" Valentina said carefully and lowers her hands.

Caesar had a mischievous look on his face. Then in an instant Caesar place his left hand behind her waist and pulls her closer while his right hand simultaneously went for the ribbon. Valentina didn't have time to act as she was pulled in. She felt her hair fell around her shoulder as Caesar hugged her tightly.

"Found her." He said and buries his face into her fragrant hair.

Valentina could have sworn her heart had stopped altogether.

Caesar was content at the moment but Valentina slowly puts her arms around his waist. She buries her face in the nook of his neck and whispered "You did that on purpose." but he could feel her lip curled into a smile and held her a little tighter.

They stayed there a bit until someone knocked on the door. Caesar and Valentina, still hugging, both looked at the door.

"Hey uhm… Are you two awake or what?" Rex awkward voice was heard. "Abuela wanted to know if you…uh…will come down for breakfast?"

Caesar looked at Valentina and asked her "Well mi amor? Are you ready?"

Valentina pushed herself up and away from Caesar and straightened her sweater. The love spell the word 'mi amor' in which Caesar used has tone down a bit. She ran a hand through her hair and asked Caesar "Well what do you think?"

Caesar put both hands behind his back and had a quizzical look on his face. "Hmm...something is missing," He said.

"What is it now?" Valentina asked impatiently and crossed her arms under her chest.

"This," Caesar leaned forward and gave her another kiss. This time is was quick one.

Valentina's cheek burnt red. She looked at Caesar but it was his turn to avert his eyes. She could have sworn there was a tinged of pink on his cheeks too. She smiled and leaned in closer, "You are sure bold this morning. Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"Bold? Why, I don't know what you're talking about." he said unconvincingly.

"hmph." she punched him playfully and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw herself; the woman who went against providence to free the EVO, who braves the hardship and stood her ground against the government, the country and the world for the sake of the animals and their habitats and the woman who fell in love with this 'loco'.

"What will your family think of me?" She asked him still looking at her reflection.

Caesar gave a sigh, "Stop it. Don't worry. They'll all love you too. Because you are the woman I am in love with. A strong beautiful woman. My Valentina."

She looked at him in surprise, "what have gotten into you? You're never this straightforward. Have you finally lost it?"

"Actually," he said honestly, "I think I did. Because I wouldn't have the guts to stand here if I didn't."

Then he sheepishly said, "But Rex did say he found an article that says people do crazy things when they're in love. I haven't read it yet, but if it's true, there might be a high percentage that I may be one of those people,"

"Shut up and kiss me again, Mi sabio loco." she grabbed him by the collar and teased him to lean in. He did too and then, "Caesar! Valentina! Are you awaaaaake? Wake up! People are starting to stare at me out here," said an impatient voice from the door.

Their lips stop short of an inch away from a kiss. He turned and exasperatedly yelled back "We're up Rex! We'll be out in a minute!" She chuckled and the moment was gone. 'Ah well,' thought Caesar. 'Two morning kisses are better than none.'

"Oh? Were you…! I, ah… I mean…abuela told me to knock!" he said the last part quickly and left. Rex obviously hit something on his way as there was the sound of someone hitting a table, a pot plant and glass breaking.

Caesar shook his head, wondering what has got into his little brother. "I'm sorry. He can be a little high strung sometimes," Caesar said bashfully.

"I wonder if all the Salazar men are like that." she said with a smile,

"We better go down. Don't want to keep everyone waiting now," Caesar took Valentina's right hand in his left and pulled her out.

Valentina's heart filled with a strange feeling. Happiness. Excitement. Joy. For she knew life with this man will be everything but ordinary. 'Maybe love isn't such a bad thing after all,' was her last thoughts as she allowed the man to pull her away from her worries.

Their life was a strange one and so is their love story. But at times, such as on that day, Love does tend to be the stubborn old typical love.

However, their story did not end and continued still. So instead of 'The End', let me say…it's only the beginning!


End file.
